moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Abrams Tank/Old
United States (version 2.x) * Allies (version 1.2) |role = Assault |hp = *540 (version 2.x) *600 (version 1.2) |useguns = * 145mm cannon ** 2x Comet laser guns (version 2.x) ** 2x Light Comet prism (version 1.2) |tier = 3 |techlvl = * 8 (version 2.x) * 9 (version 1.2) |armortype = Heavy |speed = 5 |turn = 5 |sight = 8 |cost = * $1500 (version 2.x) * $1750 (version 1.2) |time = * 0:59 (version 2.x) * 1:14 (version 1.2) |produced = Allied War Factory |req = Tech Center |groundattack = * 145mm cannon: ** 115 (version 2.x) ** 150 (version 1.2) * 2x Comet prism/laser: ** 30 * 2 (60 total) |cooldown = *145mm cannon: ** 65 frames (4.3 in-game seconds) ** 75 frames (5 in-game seconds) * 2x Comet prism/laser: ** 20 frames (1.3 in-game seconds) |range = * 6.75 (main cannon) * 6 (prism cannon) |notes = * Immune to omnicrush (version 1.2) * Self-repair * A GI crew member may come out when destroyed * Can fire while moving * Can crush infantry * Can enter Tank Bunkers * Takes 6 slots in transports (3 in version 1.2) |veteranbonus = * +50% hit points * +10% firepower * +20% speed |elitebonus = * +50% hit points * +10% firepower * -40% ROF (fires faster) * Self-repair |artist = Spider_Man_2099 (voxel and cameo base) }} The Abrams Tank is the advanced battle tank of the Allies and the United States in version 1.2 and the 2.x series, respectively. Official description v2.x The prototype was seen too often assaulting Epsilon defenses when they were stationing in the USA, but it wasn't finished back then. While it was looking like an another disappointment of a unit, the Americans actually got up and done something good. The Abrams tank is an amazing counter for Soviet Apocalypses. It is armed with a 145mm cannon, which even surpasses the one Rhinos use. Someone can say that even with the largest of AP cannons, it won't be effective enough against infantry nor aircraft. Whoever thinks that is true, is terribly wrong. This tank also comes with a dual light comet laser, very similar to that which is owned by Allied Enforcers, which is perfectly effective against enemy infantry. Batteries not included. Notice the difference between comet prism and comet laser technologies.Country-specific Units page on the archived Mental Omega 2.0 website v1.2 The prototype was seen too often assaulting PsiCorps defenses when they were stationing in the USA, but it wasn't finished back then. While it was looking like an another disappointment of a unit, the Allies actually got up and done something good. The Abrams tank is an amazing counter for Apocalypses or Masterminds. It is armed with a 145mm cannon, which even surpasses the one Rhinos use. Some can say that even with the largest of AP cannons, it won't be effective enough against infantry nor aircraft. Whoever thinks that is true, is terribly wrong. This tank also comes with a dual Light Comet Prism, very similar to that which is owned by Allied Enforcers, and can even shoot down enemy aircraft! Batteries not included.Allied units page on the archived Mental Omega 1.2 website References Category:2.0 content Category:1.2 content